


So I’ll call you my best Friend

by YourTears1230



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourTears1230/pseuds/YourTears1230
Summary: “Whether I lose or if I win. I know one thing that never changes - and that’s you as my best friend” - brandy “best friend”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	So I’ll call you my best Friend

Sasuke’s eyelids felt so heavy. He’s been persistently trying to open them but it felt like someone was deliberately pressing down on them. He figured due to the mass fatigue plaguing his body and the obvious severed arm he’s sporting was the reasoning behind that.

He concentrated and willed his eyes to blink open to a plain dingy hospital room. He looked down to his wrist and was pleasantly surprised he wasn’t handcuffed or strapped to the hospital bed- most likely Naruto’s doing.  


The night sky lights were illuminated through a single center window in the room but what really caught his attention was the tall tan muscular figure standing with his back towards him staring out the window.

_Naruto_.

Now that Sasuke was somewhat in his right sense of mind Naruto had certainly filled out. Before his departure from the hidden village and during the war- he tended not to pay attention to the other boy mainly because he wanted to sever all ties, but how could he when he looked like that. He was taller and definitely bruised and swollen but so painfully handsome. The deep rooted feelings he tried to bury down within himself for the blonde had started to resurface. After their fateful love declaration at the end of their battle- _well he certainly hoped the blonde loved him_. He for Christ-sakes cried infront of Naruto something _he an uchiha would never do but for his Naruto he’d move mountains and shift solar systems._

Sasuke turned his head to see if there was a cup of water set aside. His throat felt like it was clogged with cotton balls. Naruto at that same instant whipped his head at the sound of Sasuke’s head moving against the pillow.

“Sasuke” Naruto smiled so bright - it was literally blinding. Sasukes felt like he was on fire and any minute now his dick was gonna burst from the tension. “You sure took your time waking up teme.” Naruto slowly walked to Sasuke’s beside as if he were a frightened animal. He hated the way Naruto was looking at him. He frowned at the tentative action and reached his hand out to Naruto who was at his side in an instant and grasped his hand. Naruto kissed the back of his hand and held it to his face and gave him that dazzling smile.

Naruto had given him his cup of water that lay on the windowsill and watched as Sasuke gulped it down like a lifeline.

“You’ve been non-responsive for a week. You’ve had all of us worries sas.” Naruto pushed Sasuke’s hair out his face and caressed Sasuke’s face. He couldn’t help it- he blushed and Naruto smirked. Sasuke wanting the attention off him shoved the empty cup back into Naruto’s chest and tried to move away from his caress- but Naruto wasn’t having that.

He placed both of his hands on Sasuke’s face to gain his full attention. “Sasuke.” He breathed his name out and sent shivers down his body. He wanted to kick himself because he felt like a protagonist out of those icha icha books Kakashi was always reading- and yes he read those for research purposes. “I love you.” His thumb was rubbing circles on sasukes cheekbones. “I just want to make that clear okay? I want you to stay in konoha with me but I know that’s too much to ask of you. I know I can’t chain you here but I want to explore this relationship even further. You’ll always be my special best friend bastard.”  


Sasuke felt all the oxygen leave his body. He was elated, so Naruto did feel the same but he had to play it down. So in typical Sasuke fashion. He snorts. “Tch. After all that and you still wanna call me your best friend?”

”Even if we decide to progress our relationship- boyfriend, husband, soulmate. You’ll always be my best friend Sas.”  Naruto inches closer to Sasuke and stops halfway as if asking for permission. Sasuke meets him in the middle and they share a kiss so passionate he feels his soul intertwining with Narutos. He truly loves this man. 

Naruto owns his body, soul and mind completely and for once in his life he’s okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve had this in my notes for a while. I thought I’d give it a shot on my take on how I feel like naruto should’ve ended and mixed in some mpreg. Come on who doesn’t love a good mpreg? :)


End file.
